Alternate
by Slightly Crazy Author
Summary: In which I am transported to an alternate demension and fall for and meet Jack Frost. Yay. Every fangirls dream. But getting kidnapped by someone whose first name is Booger, no matter how many times he insist it isn't? No? Didn't think so.
1. Chapter 1: The Bennetts

Alternate

Chapter 1-

Before I describe my horribly boring life, let me just say something. Pitch is a freaking BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Who decides to randomly pluck random girls off the street just because they're attracted the attention of a certain winter spirit!

Ah. Glad to get that out of my system.

Anyway, my name is Natalie Jones. I am 18 years old. I have long brown hair and green eyes.

This story starts when my parents decide to move to Burgess, Pennsylvania, on account of the job my dad got there.

Great.

I'm your normal typical teenage girl.

If you don't count that I still believe in fairytales like Jack Frost and Sandman.

I'll be starting College soon. I'm thinking of becoming an author.

Like William Joyce. He's a friend of my dad's. Mr Joyce is a genius! I meet him once. He used my idea to explain why Jack was meant to be guardian.

Until then, I think I'll babysit around the neighborhood.

In fact that's were I was heading now.

I'm babysitting a little girl named Sophie Bennett.

Her name reminds me of the movie, but here's the weird part. I'm an author on a website called fictionfan. Latley, all the stories for Rise of the Guardians have disapeered. Like it never existed.

But I have more important things to worry about, like getting to the Bennett house.

"Oh and Jamie needs his hat before he goes out to play." That's Mrs. Bennett. Jamie is Sophie's older brother.

"Yes Mrs. Bennett." I say as I pick up Sophie who has messy blonde hair, a pink tutu, fairy wings and an adorable little four-year-old puppy face.

"I'm off to work, but Jamie doesn't have school. Could you watch him too?" Mrs. Bennett asks me as she put on her coat.

"Sure thing Mrs. Bennett." I smile at her and she leaves.

"Come on Soph let's go catch your brother." I say to her.

Sophie runs outside with Abbey the Bennett's greyhound and I grab Jamie's hat and follow her.

"Guys, the Easter Bunny is real." Jamie's telling a couple of his friends.

"Bunny!" Sophie squeals. "Hop, hop-ow!" Sophie falls.

"Mom! Sophie fell again!" Jamie shouts in the house.

"You're mom left for work already." I tell him. "You okay Soph?"

Sophie sniffs and nods.

Jamie tries to leave and with his friends.

"Jamie! Hat!" I say and he groans.

"Don't want Jack Frost nippin' at your nose." I tell him.

"Whose Jack Frost?" Jamie asks.

"The spirit of winter of course. It's thanks to him you have this snow day!" I exclaim. "How could you not know who Jack Frost is?" I shake my head and chuckle.

"See you Nat!" Jamie yells as he leaves with his friends.

"Come Soph, let's go inside." I pick Sophie up and we head inside.

But not before I get a glimpse of a boy with white hair with a big looking stick jump down from the fence to the other side.

I really need to get some more sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy on the Roof

Alternate

Chapter 2-

"And it was like wow! And then I went flying! And and and look! My tooth came out!" Jamie told Sophie and I.

"Wow!" Sophie said sofley.

"Now don't stay up trying to see her Jamie. Or she wouldn't come." I singsonged.

It was one of those nights. Meaning Mrs. Bennett was working late and I still had to watch over the kids. Not that I minded. Jamie and Sophie are sweet kids.

"But I can do it this time Natalie!" Jamie insisted and turned to Sophie. "Do want to hide and see the Tooth Fairy?"

"Hide, hide, hide!" Sophie giggled.

I laughed and scooped her up. "Bedtime kiddos."

"Awww!" Jamie said and collapsed on his bed.

"Natalie?" Jamie asked. "Who's Jack Frost?"

I sat down with Sophie on my lap. "Well, how about I just tell you every thing huh?"

Sophie and Jamie nodded eagerly.

"This started 300 years ago. A boy saved his sister from falling through the ice of a lake when they were ice skating. The boy went in her place. He grabbed his staff that was lying next to him. You see, the staff had a sort of hooked end on it and the boy grabbed his sister by the waist and tossed her to edge of the lake. They both looked up and laughed, thinking everything would be okay. But, then the ice gave way and the last thing he remembered was his sister's frightened face and her cry. 'Jack!'." I paused for dramatic effect.

"Darkness. That was the first thing he remembered. It was dark. And cold. And he was scared. But then he saw the moon. It was so big. So bright. It seemed to chase all the darkness away. And suddenly, he wasn't scared anymore. He floated to the surface of the lake, easily breaking through the ice. He gasped and looked around in confusion. He didn't know why he was there, or what he was ment to do and part of him thought he probaply **(AN: Did I spell that correctly?)** never would. He looked at the moon and it said to him, 'Your name is Jack Frost.' The moon refused to tell he anymore then that though. Jack floated down to the frozen surface of the lake, stumbling a bit." Another pause.

"Jack looked around in the cold night, when his feet touched something. He gasped and touched it again. It was his staff. Though Jack didn't remember how he got there, he sensed some familitery with it. Frost spread across it and a bright light caused him to gasp and bring it to a thud on the ice. Instead of breaking, beautiful frost pattrens spread across it. He chuckled and did the same to a nearby tree. He started full out laughing as he raced across the lake. The wind picked him up to admire his work and then dropped Jack onto a branch. Jack just started laughing and croched there, having spotted a nearby town."

By this time, Sophie was dozing in my lap, but Jamie looked as alert as ever.

"Jack flew down, stumbled a bit and then just laughed and brushed the snow off his coat. 'Hello.' He said. 'Hello. Good evening ma'mm. Ma'mm. Oh, uh, excuse me, could you tell me-' Jack was cut off on account of the boy ran through him like he wasn't even there. He gasped. 'Wow!' He exclaimed as more people passed through him as well. His name is Jack Frost. How does he know that? The moon told him so. But that was all he ever told Jack. And that was a long, long time ago."

"The end." I wispered. "And if you ever want to see Jack Frost, all you have to do is believe."

I carried Sophie to her bedroom and set her to sleep. I turned on her nightlight and headed downstairs. I had my creative writing class homework to work on. I had to write a children's book about winter.

Pretty strange things have been happenning lately. I got out my laptop and googled William Joyce. I clicked on the Wikepedea link and gasped. It said that he wasn't writing anything at the moment and it didn't mention anything about the Guardians. Holy mother of _shit_. The bedtime story I just told was _real_?!

Holy mother fucker of hell!

My god I've just walked right into one of my fanfictions. It made sense now. Jamie. Sophie. Bennett. Jamie went on a wild sled ride and lost his tooth! It's the begining of the story! Ack!

I shock my head. Deep breaths Natalie. Put on your coat and boots. Look up at the sky and tell yourself that there's not Jack Frost in the sky. Or on a pole. Or on the mother fucking roof!

I shriek. I had just gone outside and saw the boy from on the fence I saw earlier. But he was on THE FREAKING ROOF!

"Get down from there! You might break your neak!" I yell up to him. He ignored me.

"Hey! Crazy white-haired teen! Get off the roof!" This time he looks at me, shock clearly written on his face.

And get this. He freaking flies down! _Flies_ down! Oh my god. I have officailly gone crazy.

"Y-y-you can see me?" He asked in disbelief.

My god. He's also hot.

**AN- **

**Me: Aaaaand that's a wrap! **

**Natalie: I am not a studdering freak who goes over drooling over random boys! **

**Jack: So you admit you think I'm hot? *smirks* **

**N: No! I-I-arg! *growls in frustration and storms out of the room* **

**Me: Those two are going to be the death of me. **

**J: *turns to me* Does she think I'm hot? **

**Me: *stare at him* Really? She just thought that! Are you that dense!? **

***Natalie comes back in the room* *She glares daggers at me* **

**Me: Ummmmm... SO anyway, REVIEW! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Voice in My Head

**AN- Before I start the Chapter 3 of Alternate, I would like to repley to my reviewers. **

**Guest: Awww! Thanks! **

**Ren: Thank you so much! I suck at spelling. **

**And without furthur ado, chapter 3! Oh my, oh me! **

* * *

Chapter 3-

"Ummm... Yeah, I can see you." I slowly say.

"You can actually see me!" The boy exclaimed happily.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Jack Frost." He answers as a slow sexy smile speard across his face.

Good god he's hot.

Shut up! The serious side of my brain yelled at me.

He's still hot! The teenage starkstruck side of my brain said.

How about you both shut up! The normal side of me yelled.

Good god, I'm having a mental debate with myself. What is the world coming to!?

Jack Frost is real. That's what.

"My god." I must look like a fish right about now.

"You okay?" Jack-freakin-Frost asked me.

"Y-y-y-" I studder.

"What?" He smirked.

"You don't exsist!" I burst out. "That was fiction! Totally fiction! He told me it was fiction! And- oh god!" I stop ranting.

"What?" Jack repeated, a little hurt seeing that I'm the first one who believes in him and refuses to admit it.

"The Guardians." I say. "Are they real? Tell me no! Say no!" I almost begged.

"Um...Yes?" Jack said slowly.

I threw my hands in the air. "Next thing that comes out of your mouth is that the Easter Bunny is Austrailian!"

"Yes he is." Jack answered again.

I look at him and run back into the house. I shut the door and lock it. And proceded to do the same to every window in the house.

If I was right, I usually am when it comes to fanfiction, that this is one of those stories where a girl falls in love with Jack Frost and then gets kidnapped by Pitch to try and kill Jack for revenge.

God my life is messed up.

I also will find whatever author decided to put me here. They are dead.

_**' Aw! That's no way to speak to your creator! ' **_

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

_**' Um... The Author who put you in this story. Duh. '**_

YOU LITTLE-

_**' Hey! You try being chased around by little kids when you're trying to read fanfics about Lord of the Rings! '**_

Still!

_**' If I give you powers, will you stop threatning to kill me? '**_

Maybe.

**_' I'll take that as a yes. '_**

Well?

_**' You're impatiant aren't you? Well then, your powers will come in due time, young padawan.**_** '**

Star Wars fan?

_**' Hell no! I'm an Avengers fan at heart! My friend has an obbession with Star Wars! Not me! Oh, and then I have a friend who likes Hunger Games, another who LOVES Doctor Who and tons more. ' **_

You have a lot of friends.

_**' Nah, not to much. See ya! Oh, and call Pitch the Boogerman. He hates that. Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt you. He want to kill Jack! And if he does that, I'm gonna kill the Boogeyman! ' **_

You're insane.

_**' No, insane people do this to real people. Also, do you want to go to the Avengers movie next? And then maybe Lord of the Rings maybe? Gotta go! Bye! ' **_

Wait! What?!

Silence in my head.

My god I am going insane.

Help?

* * *

**AN: That's a wrap! Also, Natalie should get kidnapped next! **

**I'm evil. Hehehehehe...**

**Don't kill me if she does get kidnapped! **

**Please?**

**And also**

**REVIEW!**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and Tasers

**AN: OMG! People from other contries read my story! And also from Italy! Italy! I feel so honered. Sorry for not updating sooner. My mom took my laptop and now that this has turned into a school project, I get to work on this at school! Yay! **

**Also responses to my select reviewers, most of them Guests, but you know who you are. **

**To the one who suggested for me to actually send Jack with Natalie into the Avengers movie, you are a genius! I would have never thought of that!**

**To the Guest that said it is not weird to have an argument with yourself, but to lose to an argument with yourself is weird, I totally agree with you!**

**To everyone, next story is already planned out and yes, Natalie is going into the Avengers movie next! No pairing. And now Jack's going with her! Yay! Again, Guest, you are a genius.**

**To mutationsrule, you already help me with my stories BFF. You're my editor after all. ****Also, readers, please check out her story, Almost Human. She's a incredibly talented author. Thanks!**

**Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 4-

I just sit there numbly staring at my computer.

Well, if Mr. Joyce hasn't wroten anything about this, this isn't tecnecally copyright. Right?

I had just typed the whole Rise of the Guardians script from memory. From Jack's rebirth to Pitch's defeat.

I save the Word document and close my laptop

I give a shaky sigh.

Maybe I'll sleep until Mrs. Bennett gets home.

Big mistake.

My dreams are plaged by nightmares.

I see the Guardians at the Tooth Palace.

I see the Guardians collecting teeth in China.

I see Pitch planing to kill Sandman.

At this point, I'm turning and thrashing on the couch. But as much as I try and want to, I can't wake up.

Then, I finally shoot awake. God that was terrifying.

I look at the time 11:35

I check my phone for messages. I have one from Mrs. Bennett. I open it.

Sorry, I have to later than usual than usual tonight. I'll pay you triple your usual pay. Thanks! -Mrs. B

Great, I'm stuck here. Oh well. I sigh and get a glass of water from the kitchen.

Thump! I jump like a foot in the air. It came from upstairs.

What's next in the movie? Oh yeah! The Guardians meet up in Jamie's room!

Then Sandman dies. Dang.

There's a bunch of voices in Jamie's room as I creep up the stairs.

"That's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" Is that Jack? "There's a pretty safe bet she's never met a rabbit like me before. 6ft1, master of Ti Chi..."

Suddenly I hear Jamie's alarm clock go off and Abbey running aroung the room, probably chasing the Easter Kangaroo.

At this point, I'm outside Jamie's door and getting out my taser. Yeah, I've got a taser. What's it to ya?

I burst into the room and tase the first living thing I see.

My last consious thought is 'My god, I just tasered the Easter Bunny.'

I see a bright light and all goes dark.

When I awake, Sohpie is walking through a portal. I quickly follow.

Why? You all ask. Well, I'm not really sure. At this point, I'm blaming the author you put me in here.

Oh and if any readers have, oh I don't know, have telephones or something that can communicate through demensions, what in the world are the Avengers?

I better do some research if I'm going to be tossed into their demension.

God, I hope it's not going to be Lord of the Rings. _That_ would be truly horrific. Golum is creapy!

**AN: And with that, chapter 4 has concluded.**

**Also, still woundering, I'm not really sure what powers I should give Natalie? Ideas! I need ideas!**

**And to all my friends and peers and whatnot who know my real name, yes Natalie _is_ my alter ego. If I do ever meet Jack Frost, divergentandproudofit has first dibs on slapping him for the lack of snow in my town. That and also it's more humiliating to an 18 year old guy to be punched by a small 13 year old girl as helpless looking as her (believe me when I say she's not).**

**Yes, I also think Gollem is creapy. I may also be positivly terrified of him. SO, yeah. Nat will not be going into LotR. Sorry to LotR. Avengers are a lot more popular in my mind.**

**Review! :)**


	5. Sorry! Plese don't kill me!

**AN: Sorry! Please don't kill me!**

**My mother is taking away my computer privialiges for who knows how long and I'm warning you so nobody tries to kill me for not updating. Kill my mom.**

**I swear to god, I'm working on the next chapter for all my stories. I swear. **

**In fact, I shouldn't be on the computer at all. Adious readers! **


	6. Chapter 5: The Warren

Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter 5! Whee! **

**To A Fan- I will say this now and it again, you are a genius!**

**To mutationsrule and divergentandproudofit thanks for helping me with my writer's block!  
**

**Natalie doesn't know who the Avengers are because she's not a geek like us. Don't worry, she'll be in her dimension for a while to learn to be one after this story completed. :) You know what would be cool? If while I was writing this story, this was really happening to someone in this reality? *evil smile***

**Sorry for not updating for a while. Every time I sat down and started to type, I got sidetracked and either read other stories or watched crossover videos on youtube. *sheepish smile* I get distracted very easily. Anyway, the point is that I've actually wrote it now. So, yeah.**

**Be happy! I know I would be if my *ahem* favorite would have been updated. Also, please pay close attention to the conversation between Natalie and I. *cough*goalofnumberofreviews*cough***

**On wiz zey stori! (German accent. DUH!)**

Key:

**Author speaking in Natalie's Head**

_Natalie thinking/freaking out in her head_

* * *

When Sophie and I got to the Warren, she started to run around and chase the little eggs. Seriously! Those things are so cute! I don't blame her, but this is ridiculous! What was I thinking?!

Honestly, by the time the Guardians arrived Sophie was running around and screaming in delight. I had the oh so _awesome_ (note sarcasm) job of making sure she didn't get hurt while making sure she didn't break anything that seemed to important. I failed. Epically I might add. Another word they should add in the dictionary.

Sophie went screaming in a tunnel that I, luckily, could fit in. Thank god. That was the tunnel Sophie stopped screaming. This, was very concerning to me. Sophie never stops screaming unless she's startled or scolded in behaving. For the record, I was getting to that. I just had a bit of trouble keeping up.

I looked out of the tunnel. All the Guardian's backs were to me.

"Don't worry little one. Everything is going to alright." A hummingbird human hybrid cooed to Sophie while said little girl looked up her adoringly.

"Pretty!" Sophie squealed.

"Awww!" The woman continued to coo. "You know what! I have something for you! Here is is!"

Time froze.

**That woman is way to happy.**

_Same here. Wait! Isn't this the part where the happy woman aka Tooth scares Sophie with tiny little teeth with the blood and gum on them?_

**Yes. And also, in this scene you get to steal Jack's lines.**

_Okaaaaaayyyyy...Why you helping me?_

**I'm aiming for 60 reviews on this chapter. I'm only at 49!**

_That still doesn't explain why you're talking to me._

**Readers like these conversations with your head! They find them hilarious!**

_Fine._

**Also, have you heard of the movie Tron legacy? Unfortunately, the laws of physics prevent me from transporting a spirit into the Grid seeing that magic and technology don't mix well unless you want the universe to implode. **

_Look, I've only seen Tron Legacy once. That was forever ago._

**Well, once you've gone through the Avengers-**

_Still don't know what is._

**-and Tron legacy, you're going back to the Rise of the Guardians universe and officially a spirit.**

_Wait, what?_

**How does the next spirit of snow sound to you?**

_Come again? Hello? HELLO!?_

Time speed up again.

Tooth held some teeth in her hand. "Look at all the pretty teeth! With a little blood and gums on them!"

"Waa!" Sophie screamed.

"Blood and gums?" I popped out of the tunnel. "Seriously? When is the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?"

The guardians looked startled. "I'm Natalie. Teen believer extraordinaire." I mock bowed.

North came to his senses first. "Ve are very busy bringing joy to children. Ve do not have time-" Sophie ran past chasing some butterflies. "for children."

"Well if one little kid can ruin Easter, then you're are in worse shape than I thought." Jack interjected. He conjured up one of his magical snowflakes and made it fly to Bunny and made it explode in a shower of sparkles.

A very silly and joyful smile spread on the Pooka's face.

Well that can't be good.

I put my hands up in front of me. "No freaky magical snowflakes for me!" I exclaim. "I'm good!"

Jack smirks and put his hands up in mock surrender.

Sophie and Bunny watched an egg come out of flower. Sophie giggles.

"Hey, wanna paint some eggs? Yeah?" Bunny asked her. Sophie giggled again. "Okay."

"Yeah? Come on." Bunny took Sophie's hand and led her to a painting area.

A ton of eggs starting to march of the tunnels.

"That's a lot of eggs!" North exclaimed.

"Um, how much time do we have?" Jack asked.

"Alright troops! Time to push back!" Bunny addresses us. "That means eggs everywhere! Every hay pile,farmhouse and trail path! In tennis shoes, cereal bowls! Oh they'll all be full of my beautiful goodies!"

North picks up an egg. "Okay, that is little strange." He says as he inspects it.

"No mate, that's adorable." Bunny corrects. "There will be springtime! And I'm bringing hope with me!"

I grab a paintbrush and an egg. Might as well. Maybe I could warn them, and take Sophie home myself.

**No! You can't interfere with the storyline! Not just yet!**

_Why not?_

**Jack has to get his memories back! And discover his center! Otherwise they won't be able to defeat Pitch! And then Sandy won't be alive either!**

_Fine. I think I'll save the 'I'm from a whole other dimension thing' explanation until the end then._

**Yes, yes you should.**

I finish painting my egg. It's a light blue with little white snowflakes. Bunny comes hopping by.

"To chrismasy mate." He says to a yeti that's been painting a stack eggs red. "Paint them blue."

He leaves an exasperated yeti and comes to me.

"Don't tell me, it's to chrismasy." I say before he can speak.

"No mate, you can keep this one." He says.

I brighten. "Thanks!" At least one will survive Pitch's attack.

"How can you see us anyway?" Bunny asks.

"I'm really weird." I pause. "I'm still thinking this is a dream though. And when I wake up, I'm so turning this in a book."

"How old are you?" Jack flies over to us.

"I'm 18 for you information Frostbite." I peer at him.

"How do you know my name?" Jack asks me.

I prop my self up with my elbows. "Do tell me, do you know any other guy who makes magical snowflakes and flies? Not to mention has white hair and a staff? You're obviously Jack Frost."

Jack smirks. "Wait! I know you, aren't you the teen who-" I clap my hand over his mouth and smile nervously.

"Um, com'on Jack! We've a lot of eggs to paint, and, um, over there! What's that over there?" I stutter and point over to Sophie.

Bunny glances over his shoulder and starts to say, "What are talking about mate? That just-" Bunny looks over just long enough to see me drag Jack over somewhere else. "Lovebirds." Bunny smirks.

**AN: I finished chapter 5! Yay! Finally! Also, I've got the. Next chapter of Melting of Frosty Heart is almost done.**


End file.
